Cleric
Description: Clerics act as intermediaries between the earthly and the divine (or infernal) worlds. A good cleric helps those in need, while an evil cleric seeks to spread his patron's vision of evil across the world. All clerics can heal wounds and bring people back from the brink of death, and powerful clerics can even raise the dead. Likewise, all clerics have authority over undead creatures, and they can turn away or even destroy these creatures. Clerics are trained in the use of simple weapons, and can use all forms of armor and shields without penalty, since armor does not interfere with the casting of divine spells. In addition to his normal complement of spells, every cleric chooses to focus on two of his deity's domains. These domains grant the cleric special powers, and give him access to spells that he might otherwise never learn. Alignment Restrictions: None Hit Die: d8 Proficiencies: Armor (Light, Heavy, Medium), Shields, Weapons (simple) Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier ( (2 + Int modifer) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: Concentration, Craft armor, Craft trap, Craft weapon, Heal, Lore, Parry, Persuade, Spellcraft Selectable Class Feats: Ambidexterity, Brew Potion, Craft Wand, Deflect Arrows, Divine Might, Divine Shield, Extra turning, Quicken spell, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon proficiency (exotic), Weapon proficiency (martial) Primary Saving Throw(s): Fortitude, Will Base Attack Bonus: +3/4 levels '''Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom-based, spell failure from armor is ignored). Must have a wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level to cast a spell. Special abilities & feats *Level 1 Spontaneous Cast, Turn undead Domains Each domain gives your cleric access to a special domain power and additional spells. This increases the total number of spells that a cleric may prepare each day by one per spell level. Upon taking her first level of cleric, a character is allowed to select 2 domains from the following list: :Air - Animal - Death - Destruction - Earth - Evil - Fire - Good - Healing - Knowledge :- Magic - Plant - Protection - Strength - Sun - Travel - Trickery - War - Water Spells Level progression Clerics receive bonus spells based on their wisdom ability modifier upto a max of nine spells per day (cantrips maxout at only six). Epic cleric The epic cleric is among the most elite of her deity's servants, spreading the word and acting as emissary for the church. The epic cleric commands great power and respect. Hit Die: d8 Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier Bonus Feats: The epic cleric gains a bonus feat every three levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, and 38. Epic Cleric Bonus Feats: Armor Skin, Automatic quicken spell, Automatic silent spell, Automatic still spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Focus, Great Wisdom, Improved Combat Casting, Planar Turning Epic Selectable Class Feats: Blinding Speed, Epic spell: dragon knight, Epic spell: greater ruin, Epic spell: hellball, Epic spell: mummy dust Prestige Class Tips *Militant clerics should consider becoming a Champion of Torm. *Evil clerics make powerful blackguards. Notes * The animal domain's summon spell modification applies to summon spells cast by a multiclassed cleric's other casting class. (e.g. A wizard 10/cleric 1 casting Summon Creature I from the wizard spellbook will summon a boar.) * The healing domain's empowered healing also empowers healing potions and items that cast the affected spells. * Clerics with the healing domain will notice that empowered versions of the cure spells will not be twice empowered. *Outsiders have been improved. They get turn resistance equal to their spell resistance rating (only clerics of the good or evil domains may turn them without the new planar turning feat). If you have the planar turning feat, they are weakened and only have 1/2 their spell resistance as turn resistance. Category:Classes